


Green Pools

by Apollos_Last_Prophet



Category: overwatch
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, based of this fanart, general cuteness, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_Last_Prophet/pseuds/Apollos_Last_Prophet
Summary: In the Shuttle Bay Of Watchpoint Gibraltar, McCree reunites with one of the last people he expects to see.





	Green Pools

At first, he didn’t recognize them. He had no right to, anyway. He had never seen the monks from Nepal, who could float and who talked of peace and tranquility. In an equal sense, he had never really been to Japan outside of a few Blackwatch missions, so the two men talking in fast Japanese, one insanely chiseled and one glowing green and covered in armour, were unfamiliar.

But, as he listened in closer, he heard it. The soft, happy trill he knew so privately in the back of his mind. One that brought back glowing memories, a laugh he had only heard before a few times (four, he had definitely counted) and only in the secluded nooks of the Blackwatch wing when they both knew no one else was awake to hear it. His duffle bag fell from his hand with a thump, his eyes widened.

“Genji?”

The word was soft as it left his lips, but it didn’t need to travel far before the man in question perked up, his sentence falling mid word. Jesse tried again.

“Genji? ‘S that you, partner?”

The silver and green cyborg turned slowly, the lime colored light from the slits in his helmet staring McCree down. With deft fingers, the helmet was off, and Jesse got the confirmation he was looking for. Instead of startling red, he was met with glistening green, beautiful and wide eyes bathed in wonder. The scars on his face were the same, his synthetic jaw still charcoal black, and the familiar sparkle in his eyes were dead giveaways. His lips, one light pink and covered in tiny needle scars and the other midnight black and shiny, seemed to curl around a word, but it was stuck in his mouth. But that never lasted long with Genji Shimada.

“Holy fucking shit.”

His two companions seemed confused, but the phrase brought a smile to Jesse’s chapped lips. He opened his arms, an invitation, and Genji laughed - he laughed - before fucking sprinting full speed at Jesse. But McCree was ready, and he caught Genji as he lept into his arms. A deep belly laugh rolled from Jesse like music from an instrument as he used Genji’s momentum to spin him around in his arms, forgetting the attention he was drawing, forgetting where he was, forgetting what he had been trying to forget.

When he finally stopped them, he was dizzy and a little light headed, but there was a smile on his face that shone like sunlight. Genji mirrored it, a little breathless. McCree could feel his heels digging into his hips. His hands supported Genji under his thighs, and the hard armour thrummed with soft vibration. He looked the cyborg right in the eyes.

“Jesus fucking christ you are beautiful.”

Genji, to his credit, held his composure for about nine seconds before he snorted, his cheeks puffing out as he laughed. Jesse giggled, his shoulders shaking as he buried his face in his friend’s hard chest, the heat from his chest almost burning the skin on his nose.

Genji gently dropped from his hold to the ground, and it was this moment that Jesse realized he had dropped his hat (rather, it had flown off of his head upon Genji’s impact). He reached up and scratched the nape of his neck, an almost sheepish smile on his face.

He almost missed it when Genji’s eyes widened as if they already weren’t already saucers at this point, almost missed the soft quick intake of breath, almost missed the way his gaze shifted down until oh shit he noticed-

Jesse yelped as Genji ripped his left hand from where he had been keeping it hidden under his serape, exposing the prosthetic to the world. He had slipped it there ever since the transport had landed in the Watchpoint shuttlebay. It wasn’t like he was hiding it, per say, it’s just that… he wasn’t exactly proud of it, the gleaming metal like a haunting reminder that he would never be free.

Genji examined it with careful eyes, catching every detail and tracing every line. Jesse still smiled, but there was an embarrassed flush to his cheeks and a shyness in his posture. The ninja turned it over in his hands, the smooth pads of his fingers dragging across the silver. His jade eyes were concerned, his eyebrows pinched up, and maybe Jesse might get away with this-

Jesse yelped as Genji grabbed his metal wrist and twisted with one hand, while the other grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him down. Genji towered over him, seemingly pissed and upset. But buried underneath McCree could still see gleaming worry in the green pools.

“What the fuck did you do?!”

“Holy shit, ‘m sorry, calm down-”

Jesse was still smiling, but he looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He felt guilty and ashamed. Guilty for hiding it, guilty for letting it happen, and guilty for being ashamed of it even though compared to Genji he couldn’t say shit. Genji narrowed his eyes. Jesse didn’t notice the people around him.

“Jesse-”

“It was old business, but ‘s alright now, no need to get yer armour in a twist.”

The aggression slipped from Genji’s body, and he sighed, his grip slipping. He dropped his hands on Jesse’s sides, and McCree used the opportunity to straighten up, his eyes whispering an apology over and over on loop ( ‘m sorry, ‘m sorry, ‘m sorry). He pulled the ninja close, pressing him flush against his chest in a more mild hug than the one before.

Genji responded by burying his face in Jesse’s neck, the cowboy doing the same, his breath fogging up the metal of the cyborg’s wires. Genji sighed, the exhalation sending a hot wooosh of air across the soft skin. When he pulled away, Jesse could still see the emotion in his eyes.

He brought his hands up, both flesh and metal, and smoothed over the ninja’s eyebrows with his thumbs. The small gesture brought them both to the crowded bunks of the Blackwatch wing, the cramped vents they had stacked blankets and pillows and a stolen movie pad. The cyborg giggled, swatting Jesse’s hands away.

“Ugh, fine. I’m forgive you for losing your arm,” he says, but there is a mischievous twinkle to his eyes as they shift a little to the left that has Jesse extremely worried. As Genji steps away, he’s smirking oh no what’s happening- “but I don’t think Angela does-“

“JESSE JAMES MCCREE-“

“ANGELA!! NO WAIT LISTEN SUGAR I CAN EXPLAIN-”

Jesse’s scream echoes through the shuttlebay, side by side with Genji’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a fan art posted on Pinterest by Kate Burgin. I found it and thought it was cute. I am not asking credit for the art either. All credit for the art goes to the artist. Art belongs to kingsdarga on tumblr.
> 
> Here’s the link to her: https://pin.it/wpraaoxsrdmr3u
> 
> The art: https://pin.it/jqkc7mbupf7hw3
> 
> The artist: kingsdarga.tumblr.com


End file.
